Bloons TD vs. The World 2: Neon Genesis Monkeys
This is called "新世紀エヴァンゲリオンサル？ポップ天使たちに" or "Neon Genesis Monkeys? A Pop to Angels" in Japanese. Script Rises Monkeys "Spade Ace!" the Monkey Archmage said. "7 Diamonds and a king..." the Dart Monkey said. "Guys!" one monkey shouted. "What," both monkeys replied to the Monkey Wizard. "Bloons jumped into a portal!" the monkey wizard said. They ran out of the cabin. Bloons "What you were thinking ,seramikku?" the 10 diamonds bloons said to the ceramic bloon. The ceramic bloon scowled "You are not for aids you freaking diamonds." "Guys there's a portal," the pink bloon announced. "I'm going to sue you for good," 1 diamond bloon whispered. The ceramic bloon shouted "Wait up!" The 100 yellow blooons ran past the ceramic. "Let's go," the M.O.A.B. said as the blimp fell down with the ceramic bloon. "This is one wild ride!" almost all bloons said. Anime "They just discussed a noticeable franchise is coming here." Shinji asked Asuka. "Noticed the announce," Asuka replied. "Angles or Angels," they both murmured when they ran out. Cross The monkeys and bloons piled up in boxes seperately. In the box full of monkeys the monkeys were going bananas. "Tip the box! Tip the fucking box!" two Monkey Ace pilots yelled. "There," the Super Monkey said as the box tipped over. "Why is the box closed?" The Monkey said. "We all are stuck here in a box like a can of sardines," two Monkey Mages said. "Just wait or break out," The Monkey commanded. All monkeys shrugged. "We have to just wait he-" BOOM! "What was that?" the monkeys all said. They were weirded out by the explosion. The bloons were hit by a laser also. Almost all bloons popped to their previous layer. The Ceramic Bloon was almost ready to dissolve into 2 Rainbow Bloons. "This is going to suck," thought the ceramic bloon. All 10 diamond bloons survived. Then a mech robot appears. "I broke it by my size," the I. 0. 9. K. that survived said. Just then a angel appears. All Three Child's came to the rescue. A B.F.B. relases poison. All pilots and monkeys had to put on gas masks! The diamond bloons got popped. All other bloons but nay blimps popped. The angel gets a suffering emergency and it does nuclear bomb exploding. "My eyes!" the monkeys complained. Every bloon and monkey put on sunglasses. "I used my rubber hand to put on sunglasses," a green bloon smiled. All others stared directly at the green bloon. The green bloons gets rubber butterfiles in his stomach. The Force Monkeys did know what the heck was that. And the explosion dissapears. It almost made the field turn into dust. "Kill Bill," a Soilder Monkey whispered to himself. "Why are you here?" asked a Force Monkey. "I just came with you by a portal," the soild monkey replied. "Look at the mountains!" The Monkey yelled. All monkeys and bloons went to the portal on the mountain slope. Suit 02 pilot Asuka gets a glimpse off the glass window. Previous: Chapter 1 Next: coming soon First: Chapter 0 Last: this